


Not so Breaking News

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crow has something to tell to the kids.
Relationships: Brave/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Not so Breaking News

Crow wondered how he should deliver the new to the kids, how would hey take it? After all, he cared about the kid's opinion. Yes, they knew that he and Brave were friends, but they didn't know how truly close Crow and Brave had become.

Crow cleared his throat to catch their attention and all the little heads turned towards him. "Kids, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" "Crow??" "Is it good?" Said different voices at the same time.

"Well, I do want to know if you think if it's good." At that, the kids seemed even more curious and eager to know, but they tried to keep quiet so Crow could continue. "The truth is... that i'm dating someone."

He could barely finish before one of the girls jumped from her seat and exclaimed. "Is it Brave?!"

"W-what?! How do you know?!"

"C'mon, it is obvious that you like him."

"Yeah! We have seen you two and they way that you look at each other!"

"You two make these lovey dovey eyes when you think that no one is looking."

All the kids started to participe and number all the things that they had been catching the couple doing, the looks, the teasing, they even said a couple of quotes!! It was unbelievable and Crow felt kind of embarrassed having been caught by the kids without noticing.

Luckily for him, the doorbell rang and an opening presented itself for him to excuse himself from seeing the kids recreating some of his best moments with Brave.

But, when he opened the door, who was out there, waiting, was precisely the other one that the kids were talking about.

"Hey, Crow!” Brave saluted with a bright smile.

“Hi, Brave. I was just talking to the kids, come in.” Crow corresponded the smile and stood aside, inviting the other in. Brave entered the house and gave Crow a kiss on the cheek after he had closed the door.

“So… Did you tell them?” 

But before Crow could reply, many voices could be heard.

“Hi, mom!!” The kids chorused.

“Does that work for an answer?”

“Wait! Why am  _ I _ the mom?!”

Well, mom and dad roles aside, it seemed that the kids did like the new.


End file.
